Aquiles Bailotu
Entrance Leave a Message Aquiles appears out of nowhere whilst saying his line in the image caption Special Attacks Neutral B - Empty Threat Aquiles types in a threat and throws it in an opponent's face. The opponent will get enraged and strengthens up their attacks. The grumpier the opponent, The stronger they are Side B - Dislike Button Aquiles traps opponents in a red thumbs down icon. It lasts for a fraction of a second. If it gets unstuck, It will shoot at Aquiles which gives him 10% damage. If Aquiles misses the opponent, He will lag up for 12 minuets, Leaving him open Up B - Flying Troll Face Aquiles hitches a ride on the face that shows his personallity (His series icon) and takes off. It lasts a few seconds. You can't move, Just goes up. Aquiles can be knocked off. There is a second option where the Troll face can bite Aquiles and give him 15% damage. The second option is most likely Down B - Deformed Pikachu Aquiles sends out an EFFed up version of Pikachu. He just stands there being stupid. If Aquiles walks up to him, He'll get electrocuted and the Pikachu blows up Final Smash - DRINK BLEACH!! Aquiles drinks bleach and K.O.s himself. The shortes Final Smash ever KOSFX KOSFX1: PERVERT!!! KOSFX2: HEY!!! Star KOSFX: *Pterodactyl screech* Screen KOSFX: BLEACH! Taunts Up: *Trips like Lucas but gives himself 8% damage* Sd: YOU SUCK Dn: *K.O.s himself* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Falls over* Victory 2: (Against female characters) *Just stands there mad at them* Victory 3: *Smiles like an idiot* Lose/Clap: Lojo98 Blocks him for good Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Bitch-slap *Dash Attack- Jackass Kick Tilt Attacks *Side- Slow Punch *Up- "WHAT THE FRICK?!" *Down- Weak-ass Kick Smashes *Side- Trip and Fall *Up- Explosive Anger (Gives 2% Damage to opponents but 10% to him) *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Not-so-Death Stare *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- STOP Sign *Pummel- Smacky Smack *Forward- Opponent is on a computer monitor an Aquiles takes an ass-numbingly long time to find a Smash Bros Lawl Toon post. He posts a death threat in the message box and Lojo replies to him "Excuse me, Troll?" the reply smacks opponents with not-so-far knockback. the smack saves them from the computer exploding giving Aquiles 10% damage (3% to opponents next to him) *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- Temper Tantrum (Gives 1% Damage each punch but 5% each for him) Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon Troll face Victory Theme Who is this Character Behind Me? Colors/Costumes *Default *Red Tint ® *Blue Tint (B) *Green Tint (G) *Yellow Tint *Black Tint *Kirb-Star *Meta Knight (User) *Julie Pouton *Blank user (FaceBook) *Blank user (YouTube) Snake Codec Snake: LOL Colonel: OMG Wat? Otacon: Oh RLY? Mei Ling: Hoi! Everyone: GET OUT MEI LING! Daily Buglin' J.J. Jameson: (Laughs) Peter Parker: What's so funny sir? J.J. Jameson: (Shows Aquiles Photo) Peter Parker: Oh... (Laughs) (Peter and Jameson Laugh Together) Jameson: Wooh. That was fun. NOW BACK TO WORK! Maxwell & Dexter Guidence TBA Trivia *He is Lawl Toon's first Non-Canon Character *He was posting insults and death threats on Lawl Toon's Facebook timeline wall Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Canon Category:Video Movesets Category:Joke Category:Villains Category:First Day Era Category:Starter Characters Category:Users Category:Male